Prue's savior daughter
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Prue misses her sisters being younger and she wants to make some kid's life better so she adopts. What happens when she adopts 3 year old Emma? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Prue wasn't your typical 25 year old. She had to grow up fast as a child to help raise her sisters. Now her sisters, Piper, who is 23 and Phoebe, who is 20 are all grown up, Prue misses having someone to raise so she decides to adopt. When she gets to the adoption center, she meets a three year old little girl that she feels drawn to. That little girl's name is Emma Swan.

Prue smiles at the little girl and says, "You're very cute and pretty."

Emma smiles back, "Tank you. Awe you gonna be my new mommy? Foweva 'n eva?"

Prue smiles and nods, "Yes I am, Emma."

Prue signs the adoption papers and then she takes Emma shopping for clothes, toys, books, a toddler bed, a toddler stroller, and accessories for Emma's room. Then she drives home with her daughter.

As Prue pulls into the driveway, she tells Emma, "Ok once we go inside you'll meet my sisters, your new aunts, Piper and Phoebe. They might be a little excited because I told them that I was planning on adopt and they were really happy and excited. I'm just warning you because I don't want their excitement to scare you too much."

Emma nods, "Ok mommy."

Prue smiles as she unbuckles Emma from her car seat and carries her inside.

"Piper! Phoebe! I'm home." Prue called to her sisters. Piper and Phoebe run to the door excited like kids on Christmas. They smile at Emma.

"I'm Piper" Piper introduced

"And I'm Phoebe." Phoebe introduced

Emma smiled, "I Emma."

Piper smiled at her niece and asked , "Are you hungry, Emma?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" Piper asked and Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like a grilled cheese, Emma?" Phoebe asked

"I wactose intowant." Emma stated

"Oh I could make you some banana bread muffins." Piper offered. Emma smiled and nodded.

Prue rolled her eyes at Piper and sighed, "Great. You're going to sugar her up on her first day home."

"Hello I'm her aunt. It's my job to spoil her." Piper explained

After Emma had her snack, she was tired so Prue put Emma down for a nap. About an hour later, Emma wakes up screaming and crying.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Emma screamed as she cried

Prue runs upstairs and cradles Emma in her lap.

"Shh sweetie, it's ok." Prue says softly to her daughter. Once Emma calms down Prue asks, "What happened, sweetie?"

"It howwibwe, mommy." Emma stated as she almost starting crying again. "I had bad dweam. I was in dis woom and dewe was fiwe aww awound me." By now Emma was crying again.

"Shh it's ok, sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy will protect you." Prue reassured her daughter as she rocked Emma in her lap. Then Prue sang, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow..." By the time Prue is done with the song Emma is fast asleep again. Prue tucks Emma into bed, kisses her forehead and then Prue goes back downstairs.

A couple of days later, Emma goes downstairs from a nap really sleepily and seeming like she is sick.

"Mommy?" Emma says weakly

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Prue asked as she squatted next to her daughter

"I no feel good." Emma replies weakly

"Oh ok" Prue responds "Does your throat hurt? Do you feel weak?"

Emma nods sleepily. Prue pick up Emma and carries her to the couch and covers Emma with a blanket, "I'll get Auntie Piper to make you some chicken noodle soup, but for now you can have a popsicle." Emma nods sleepily again. Prue walk to the kitchen and grabs a popsicle. Then she walks back to Emma and hands her the popsicle.

Emma takes the popsicle and says weakly, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Prue replies

"I want my bankie." Emma said weakly

"Ok sweetie. I'll get your blanket for you." Prue replied then she walked upstairs and got Emma's blanket. Prue walked back downstairs and handed Emma her baby blanket.

Emma takes her blanket and says weakly, "Tank you mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Prue says

Piper walks in the front door, "I'm home"

Prue smiles at her sister, "Thanks for leaving work to come home and do the same thing you do at work."

"I would do anything for Emma." Piper responds as she smiles back "How are you feeling, pipsqueak?"

"Tiwed and weak, Auntie Pipa." Emma says as she yawns

Piper looks at Emma sympathetically, "Oh I'm sorry, pipsqueak."

Prue says to Emma, "Why don't you rest while Auntie Piper makes your soup?"

Emma nods and asks weakly, "Mommy, can you sit wif me?"

"Of course I can sweetie" Prue says as she sits down next to Emma. Emma snuggles into her mommy's lap and falls asleep as Prue sings softly to her.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Emma's fourth birthday and Prue, Piper and Phoebe want to do something extra special. Prue calls and Andy and Darryl to ask if they can help plan the surprise party.

Once Darryl and Andy are on their way Prue asked Emma, "Emma who do you want to spend the day with? Auntie Piper, Auntie Phoebe or me?"

"You mommy!" Emma exclaimed

Prue smiled, "Ok what do you want to do?" Just then the door bell rang "Hold on, sweetie." Prue walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Prue" Andy said as he smiled.

Darryl smiled, "It's always nice to see you, Prue."

Emma smiles when she sees Darryl and Andy, "Uncy Ady! Uncy Darry!"

Andy and Darryl smile at Emma and say at the same time, "Happy Birthday Em"

"Tanks" Emma replied. Then Emma looked at her mommy, "Mommy, can we go?"

"Sure sweetie." Prue said "Come on. I know just where I'll take you."

Emma smiled and asked, "Whewe, mommy?"

"It's a surprise." Prue replied as Emma nods.

Prue buckles Emma into her car seat and drives to the park that her dad used to take her and her sisters camping at. Prue takes Emma out of the car.

Emma looks around, "Whewe awe we, mommy?"

"We are at a park that my dad used to take my sisters and I camping at when I was younger." Prue explained and Emma nods.

"Can we pway tag, mommy?" Emma asked

Prue nodded, "Of course we can, sweetie."

After about thirty minutes, Emma said, "Mommy, I'm hunwy."

"Alright let's go eat." Prue said "What would you like, sweetie?"

"Quake!" Emma exclaimed

"Auntie Piper isn't working there today. You know that , sweetie?" Prue asked

Emma smiles and nods, "Yes mommy. I know."

"Ok to Quake we go then." Prue said as she picked up her daughter

After lunch, Prue gets a text from Piper saying that the party is ready. Prue asked, "Sweetie, are you ready to go home?"

Emma nods, "Yes mommy"

Prue nods. She picks up Emma and buckles her into the car seat. Prue gets in the driver seat and drives home.

When Prue arrived home and opened the door, Piper, Phoebe, Andy and Darryl all yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Emma." Emma was so shocked and happy she didn't know what to do or say.

"Tank you. I wuv it." Emma stated with a smile on her face.

Phoebe smiles, "You're welcome, Em. We just wanted you to have the best birthday since it is your first one with us." Prue clears her throat in a way to get Phoebe's attention. "Ok it was your mommy's idea, but we all helped with it." Emma nods and hugs everyone.

Once the party was over Emma had all kinds of Barbie toys, baby dolls and accessories for them, an easy bake oven, a few outfits from her Aunt Piper. Uncle Andy got her a pink leather jacket and Barbie's dream house. Uncle Darryl got her a baby doll high chair and a doll stroller. Her mommy got her a baby doll which she named Prudence Snow. Aunt Phoebe got her leather boots and a giant teddy bear that is bigger than Emma.

Emma was wearing her pink leather jacket while playing Barbies with her Aunt Phoebe.

"I can't believe you got a four year old a pink leather jacket, Andy." Prue said "What's next a four year old sized motorcycle?"

Andy smiles, "No I'm not getting her a motorcycle. Also Prue, she loves the jacket and I knew she would."

"I'm so going to get you for that, Andrew Trudeau."

Andy smiles and pretends he's scared, "Oh no, the almighty Prue Halliwell is after me. Save me."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma is four years old and it is her first day of preschool. Prue is dropping her off and Emma cries and clings to her mommy's leg.

"No mommy. Don't go." Emma begged as she was almost in tears.

Prue sighed and knelt to her daughter's level, "Em, sweetie, I'll be back when school is over. I'll never leave you. You are my daughter, my little girl forever and always.

Emma sniffled, "Promise, mommy?"

Prue smiled, "Yes, sweetie. I promise. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy." Emma said as she hugged her mommy and then ran off to meet the first little girl she saw. She knew now that her mommy would always come back for her.

Prue smiled as she walked out of the preschool. Her daughter was absolutely precious in every way. Then Prue got in her car and drove to Bucklands auction house which is where she works.

At the end of the school day, Prue returned to pick up her daughter. When Emma saw her mommy she ran and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie." Prue said hugging her daughter back

"Hi mommy. I missed you." Emma replied

Prue smiled, "I see that. Did you have fun?"

Emma nodded, "Yes mommy, I did. I made a new friend."

"That's really cool, sweetie. I'm proud of you for making a new friend." Prue told her daughter

"Mommy?" Emma asked

"Yes baby?" Prue replied

"Something weird happened at school." Emma stated "I think I magic, like you and Auntie Piper and Auntie Phoebe."

Prue nodded, "Oh really, well that's cool that you think that."

Prue didn't really believe that her daughter, Emma had powers. There was no way that Emma could have magic. Or is there?

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? And what do you think Emma's powers should be? Since I have no idea what they are on Once Upon A Time.


End file.
